1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a data driver and a method for setting a data voltage in a data driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays. Attempts have been made to enable a display device to emit light with a brightness level that corresponds to a desired grayscale value. However, existing techniques have drawbacks.